Harvest Moon: A New Begging
by AkariRedApple
Summary: Based on the game Harvest Moon A New Beginning. Echo Village is under attack by Neil, as their new king, Neil will punish anyone who gets in his way, and that involves a certain farm girl named Akari.


**Akari: Hi minna-san! Here is a brand new Harvest Moon fanfiction! I got this great idea while at my friends place when she spelt beginning as begging! So here I am, with an awesome idea! ^^ I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters!**

_Chapter 1 – Echo Village's New Ruler_

I ran out of the house waving a goodbye to my parents and headed for my new life. I always dreamt that someday I would run my very own farm someday, and today was the day where my dream was actually going to become real.

I stepped into a huge forest and was excited to see the birds and animals were everywhere. Suddenly an old man who looked a bit like a hobo appeared, he looked exhausted.

"Uhhh...Help!" He moaned, and then collapsed onto the ground.

"W-what should I do?" I wondered aloud. _If I help this strange old man and he turns out to be a real weirdo and does something to me, what would I do then?!_

"Akari, Akari. This is terrible! You need to help that person on the ground!" A quiet voice echoed out of nowhere.

_Huh? Who is that? _I looked around in all directions but saw no one.

"Don't worry about who I am! Quickly help him!"

I nodded and quickly ran over to the old man, hoping this wasn't a mistake.

I quickly scanned the old man and panicked a little. _This looks bad! He needs some water and quick! _I ran over to the river and scooped up some water in the palm of my hands and hesitantly gave it to him.

The old man sat up as soon as he had drunk the water, he looked slightly dizzy.

"Uhh...Where am I?" The old man stood up and shook his head. "What...Happened to me?"

"As I was walking towards Echo Village you collapsed right in front of me so..."

"Ah, now I remember. I was searching for some food and collapsed due to the heat. It looks like I have you to thank for saving me. I appreciate it." The old man smiled but he still looked frightened for some reason.

"I know I shouldn't ask, but why would you need to search for food?" I asked quietly.

"Oh...well..." The old man looked down as sorrow washed over his face. I felt sorry for whatever had happened. "It's a long story, so why don't we sit at the edge of the river and I'll explain it all..." I nodded and we both sat down, he stared into the water for most of his explanation.

"I am the mayor of Echo Village. My name is Dunhill. Well, I used to be the mayor at least; a terrible fate has loomed over my village. A young man that lived there...he worked at the animal shop. His name was Neil. He was a quiet, moody young boy. One day he decided to leave the village to visit his family off in another town. But when he returned, his personality was completely different, instead of him being quiet, he was loud and disruptive, and for some odd reason, he believed that he was a king and he wanted complete power over Echo Village and wouldn't take no for an answer. That happened a month ago, now everyone in the village is too afraid to leave their homes, they are all in fear that Neil might lock them up in his mansion which is in the mountain..." Dunhill sighed and stared into the river. I was at a loss of words; I couldn't believe that I was going to be running a farm there, while this whole calamity was going on. I'm glad I ran into him...

"I-I'm sorry about that..." I replied with my head down.

"Well...I'm sorry that you're going to have to live in the village with Neil and everything...Oh wait, I forgot to tell you that I've known your parents for a long time. They sent a letter saying that you were coming. But the thing is...They sent that letter a month ago so they don't really know what's happening in the village. But...Feel free to leave now if you wish not to get caught up in the drama..." Dunhill frowned as we both stood up.

"That's fine. I'll stay here despite all of this. Maybe I can even help you.."

"Oh, that's great! Thank you so much. But I must warn you, please stay out of trouble.." Dunhill's eyes went dark as we walked over the bridge towards Echo Village. Suddenly I knew that living here was going to be much harder than I thought.

**Akari: ...And that was chapter 1! Stay tuned for chapter 2, and now I'm going to have lunch... -.- Please review that would be awesome! ^^**


End file.
